


Deconstruction

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-04
Updated: 2011-03-04
Packaged: 2017-10-29 00:05:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Concerning the formation of one Kaiba Seto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deconstruction

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Deconstruction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/89869) by [Xparrot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xparrot/pseuds/Xparrot). 



**Download:** [MP3](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/deconstruction) | 9 MB | 0:15:46


End file.
